Only Teardrops
by tphantomhive13
Summary: Bill has been banished from the Mindspace by his family...and he plots his revenge but Dipper comes along and reopens old wounds the demon was trying to forget. And an ancient rule stands: Demons and Humans should never be together. BillDip
1. Chapter 1 The Puppeteer

The human race is a great object of entertainment; something that Bill Cipher discovered soon after his banishment from the Mindscape. The demon loved that he could play with a human's mind and emotions to his advantage and be the cause of that human's downfall. Bill Cipher helped to create empires, and he destroyed them when it got too boring; he formed great leaders and destroyed them; he even causes wars, just for the fun of it. Bill Cipher is the embodiment of chaos, and quite literally too; chaos is in his domain of power, as well as many other things.

Currently, Bill is happily watching the human race destroy itself. Technology was his greatest secret to indulge yet and now it's causing a whole slew of problems; problems that can't be solved all because of Bill Cipher.

The demon was sitting in a college campus's library, stuck in a human form that he would very much get rid of, but that sort of change isn't in his ability as of yet. The sun-kissed demon in human form snarled under his breath, cursing his banishment in all sorts of languages. If his demonic "family" wasn't so intimidated by his great power, he would still be in the Mindscape enjoying the downfall of the human minds as he manipulated their dreams instead of being stuck in the human realm and losing power the longer he stayed away from home. But _no_ , even his "twin brother" William Cipher had a hand in his banishment, and Bill would have his revenge.

He just needed the right opportunity to execute his plans.

He can't afford to make another mistake like the Sixer incident.

The demon sighed and watched as the human college students scrambled about in the library. It was exam week, Bill's favorite week of any year, and the library was stuck in the chaotic scramble of feeble-minded humans fumbling around to attain and memorize every scrap of information so they could get an acceptable number on the piece of paper that causes them so much stress. Bill couldn't understand the concept of "grades," but he managed in his "college education" as he took on the guise of a fellow student. Again. Bill's power may be weakening but he's made enough deals to keep himself at an acceptable power level, and existing. With a wave of his hand, he can alter the memory of everything that interacted with him so it was as if he never existed in the first place. This was his hundredth time in the college setting, getting a degree he has no need for but it was the only thing consuming his attention at the moment.

Bill had to say that he never seen such a small college, but it's not surprising since Gravity Falls is such a small town in the middle of nowhere in Oregon. The library was small, like the amount of students attending, and Bill was surprised that he managed to find a table and seat in a quiet spot to pretend to study something he already knew while study groups were panicking and arguing. Psychology was one of the few areas of study that Bill didn't get a degree on, but being a demon of the mind (as well as many other things, his domain of power is pretty large) this subject comes easily to him and attending the class is pretty a waste of his eternal time.

Bill's left amber eye stared down at his textbook while he was absentmindedly playing with his eyepatch that covered his right eye as he pretended to be focused on what the words on the page were telling him. In reality, he was dwelling in his thoughts. He was so deep in thought that he didn't catch the sound of someone's soft footsteps approaching his table.

"Excuse me," A timid male's voice announced the presences of another creature in Bill's vicinity.

Bill blinked and looked into the brown eyes of a 19-yeard-old male wearing a red shirt with a light blue hoodie, gray shorts, white socks with dull gray shoes, and a blue and white cap with a pine tree symbol on top of his unruly brown hair.

He didn't respond, but the human was only looking for the demon's attention.

"Can I seat here?" The male asked, motioning to the empty chair across from Bill.

Bill smirked. "Sure thing, Pine Tree," He answered.

"What?"

"Your hat." Bill pointed to the empty space above his black hair that had a tuft of blonde.

"My name's Dipper, asshole," Dipper huffed as he took his seat and pulled his books out of his schoolbag.

"The name's Bill," Bill introduced himself as he only broadened his smirk. He may have exposed his sharper than normal canines, but the demon didn't care. He narrowed his eyes as Dipper glared at him and began studying. The demon let his powers envelope Dipper in an invisible, unfeeling embrace as Bill tried to get into Dipper's mind to invade the human's thoughts for some sort of entertainment. He prodded the humans mind only to get-

Nothing.

That's…weird. Bill had encountered some humans able to resist his power back in the old days, but that ability faded with time. Humans today have their minds out in the open and they are so easy to invade and destroy. The demon hummed as he tried again, but he got the same result. No thoughts were being projected, and the more the demon tried to find some sort of crack in the defense the less was being given. Bill could only get Dipper's emotion, and right now the human was annoyed.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring at me. It's making my skin crawl," Dipper chided in a monotone as he flipped the page of a textbook.

"Hmph," Bill huffed but he continued to stare, but pulled his power back (the fact that the human felt it intrigued him more). He hadn't made a deal in a while and it would do no good to waste his already too precious amount of power. "Whatcha studying there?" If his thoughts won't reveal anything, he'd have to do things the old-fashioned way: socialize with the human and read him that way.

"None of your business," Dipper answered.

"Come on, Pine Tree. You put yourself in my company, and I'm curious. Studying Psychology is so _boring_. Entertain me."

"Don't call me that! I came here because it's quiet and-wait, you're taking Psychology too?" Dipper raised a brown eyebrow at the demon. "I didn't peg you as the type of person interested in that stuff."

Bill smirked and rested his chin in his hand. "Looks can be deceiving Pine Tree~" Bill glanced down at the textbook in front of Dipper, "But that's not the Psychology textbook, kid. What are you studying?"

Dipper scoffed and he slammed his textbook shut in one quick movement, but the speed didn't stop Bill from getting a glimpse of a tattoo in gold ink under the hoodie sleeve. Bill stared at the cover of the textbook that Dipper was showing and he laughed.

"Demonology?" Bill snickered and Dipper scowled in response, his cheeks turning red.

"Shut up! You were hell-bent on knowing what I was studying!" Dipper snapped and he opened the textbook again and resumed studying.

"Do you believe that demons exist?" Bill asked, tilting his head a bit as he gazed at Dipper's face intently. The cat-slitted eye caught every laugh line, the dark circles under the human's eyes, the slght twitch of the corner of Dipper's mouth and he hesitated to give Bill an answer.

"Do you?" Dipper asked, meeting Bill's gaze.

 _I see what game you're playing at, kid._ "I'll answer if you do." Bill put his hand out to Dipper. "Do we have a deal?"

"An answer for an answer?" Dipper sighed and shook Bill's hand. "Sure. You first."

Bill pulled his hand back and grinned. "I do believe they exist," He stated with a flamboyant wave of his hand and he pointed to Dipper. "You tell me, Pine Tree."

"Um…yeah, I do think they exist…I mean, who else would cause tragedies like the Black Plague and stuff?" Dipper confessed and Bill chuckled.

 _Ah good times_ , Bill reminisced as he leaned closer to catch a glimpse of the texts. "Is that what the book says?"

Dipper pulled the book closer to him, and hastily pulled the sleeve of his hoodie over his almost exposed tattoo. Bill narrowed his eyes at Dipper's concealed arm; he saw part of a one-eyed triangle symbol. "Not really, no. It's really general about what demons do…but it gives more information on the different types of demons and it's kinda cool."

"Different types?" Bill asked and he leaned back and his smile grew. "Like what? Enlighten me, Pine Tree."

Dipper leaned away and glanced at something before he closed the textbook and shoved it in his backpack. "Well…there's the berserker, succubus and incubus, and the most interesting one in the book in the dream demon." He stood up. "I gotta go. Bye Bill." He gave an awkward wave and left.

Bill watched the human leave the library and his amber eye began to glow an electric blue. His demonic powers couldn't sense any magic trail where Dipper was and he laughed as he gathered his things and left the library. His eye returned to its unnatural amber color and he snickered under his breath. "Pine Tree you're an interesting kid," Bill thought aloud as he strutted to his dorm room, "You've caught my attention."


	2. Chapter 2 Stringing the Puppet

Bill was squatting behind a large wooden desk with his left hand opening a file while the other hand was submerged in blue flames to give the demon enough light to read the confidential information between the manila folds. "All right, Dipper, let's try to decipher you," The blond muttered as his eye fiercely glowed blue as it scanned the words on paper.

"Maximus "Dipper" Pines….no wonder everyone calls you Dipper. I wouldn't want to be called Maximus either...hmm...you are a very smart kid; you graduated second of your class!" Bill hummed in praise as he flipped through the other pages of Dipper's personal information. "Majors in Demonology and Archeology, allergic to pineapples, diagnosed with acute anxiety, depression, and insomnia blah blah blah." Bill huffed and placed the folder back into place in the drawer and slammed the drawer shut, making the file cabinet tremble from the force. With a flick of his wrist, Bill cut out the flame and his eye's blue glow dimmed a he strutted out of the main building of Gravity Fall University's campus.

The break-in wasn't completely a waste of time; Bill got _some_ information on Pine Tree, but more questions were made rather than answered. Why would a highly intelligent boy like Dipper go to a university virtually no one knows about? And on a scholarship on top of that? Why would someone like Dipper even double major with Demonology and Archeology? What was with that tattoo? Bill gritted his teeth and growled under his breath. He _hated_ not knowing; he was used to being omniscient when he was still in the Mindscape. Speaking of the Mindscape…

He despised not being able to teleport from place to place like he used to.

Well...technically Bill _could_ open a portal, but he can't use it to get anywhere: in between his current location and his destination is the Mindscape, and if he wasn't banished he would be able to go from one portal and find the "door" that led to destination Monsters Inc. style. Bill grimaced at the memory of being forced to watch that kid's movie in one of his college classes just before one of the breaks.

Bill reached his dorm and reached for the fake gold doorknob on the cream-colored door when he suddenly found himself floating in the middle of some girl's dorm room. The demon looked down to see a pentagram drawn in white chalk that was glowing blue with his presence, his eyepatch was missing exposing the blue, one-eyed pyramid symbol glowing in his right eye and he smirked.

Hooray for another deal.

"Well well well well well," Bill chuckled as his somewhat high pitched "human" voice took an echoing sound effect and his smirk grew as his eye rested upon a trembling brunette college student, "You certainly surprised me! I didn't peg you to sell yourself to a demon!" Bill laughed as he lazily floated.

"Bill?" The woman recognized, "You're a demon?"

Bill smirked and scoffed under his breath. "Here we go with the stupid questions!" The room was bathed in a red light as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, filthy meatsack? I don't like wasting my precious time."

The brunette paled. "I-I-I-I want to pass my finals," She stuttered out.

"So you'd sell yourself to a demon for a number on a flimsy piece of paper? Yeesh, and I thought humanity reached its lowest point."

"You gonna do it or not?"

"Hmm…what's in it for me, meatsack?"

"Um…what do you have in mind?"

Bill laughed and he snapped his fingers: his cane appeared in his hand and he rested his hands and chin on the handle as he leaned on his cane. "You're terrible at making deals. Shouldn't you have the offer ready before making it? But…" He tapped his chin to feign consideration as he looked about the room. He saw photos of the girl in choir groups and art galleries decorating the walls, "I want your talents."

"What? No! I need my singing and my art! They're what I'm majoring in!"

Bill clicked his tongue as he bathed the room in his red light. "Well fleshbag, it's either you give me a talent, or no deal."

The brunette visibly gulped and she sighed. "You can have my singing…"

Bill grinned and laughed, the room bathed in blue once again as he stretched his hand out to the girl. He chuckled at her squeak when his hand burst into blue flames. "So we have a deal?"

The student gripped his hand and feebly shook it. "Deal."

Bill watched in mild amusement as the brunette began to violently cough when the flames from his hand went into her mouth. He purred as fresh energy burned in his veins, and he felt himself become more anchored to this realm of existence; he wouldn't have to worry about fading for the time being since he now has the magic to expend. "Have fun getting the success you don't deserve!" Bill cackled and he used his cane to break the summoning circle.

He found himself in front of his dorm room and he entered the plain, off-white and tan room. He hummed to himself as he placed his eyepatch over his marked eye once more and he twirled his cane as he paced about. Even though the demon was forced to take a human form in this realm, he was glad that he didn't have to conform to all of the needs a human has; Bill's body can function with little to no sleep, but the only downsides to this form was that he felt emotions, he had to keep up with pesky hygiene, and he had to eat three times a day. Bill paused his pacing and frowned at the twinkling stars in the still dark sky.

He wanted to play with his Pine Tree.

Bill sat on a bench in front of the library as he waited for his Pine Tree to make an appearance. The sun was shining brightly, and it has been ever since Bill arrived. Bill smirked as he stared at the large star illuminating the sky. "I wonder if Will if making my sun rise and set in the Mindscape?" The dream demon mused aloud and he heard a familiar voice.

"Mabel, he's doing fine. Both of them are doing fine." Dipper's voice assured and Bill pinpointed him amongst a small group of students moving towards the library. Dipper frowned into his cellphone and sighed. "You worry too much, and I thought I was the worry-wart." He chuckled. "Yeah, I care about them too but you need to focus on your fashion designing." He laughed. "Ok. I gotta go study, talk to you later Mabes."

Bill walked right up to Dipper after the brunet hung up. "Hey there Pine Tree!"

Dipper scowled at the slightly taller man. "Would you quit calling me that?" He snapped and he tried to walk around the two-toned demon.

Bill blocked Dipper's way with his cane. "No need to be so rude, little tree!" Bill chuckled as he stood in front of Dipper once more. "How about I take you to the diner down the street?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "A breakfast date? Are you serious? I have to study."

 _You humans always confuse 'have' and 'want.'_ "You don't _have_ to study. Besides, you're a smart kid."

Dipper's eyes narrowed. "You're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope."

"If I say yes will you leave me the hell alone?"

Bill tilted his head as he grinned. "No can do! You're an interesting fleshbag, Pine Tree."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You're so fucking weird. Fine. But you're paying."

The two walked towards the small diner, and made small conversation. Bill didn't want to start the juicy stuff until he knew that nothing was going to interrupt them so he asked about the human's classes and what finals he had already taken/had to still take. Dipper indulged Bill with the information, and had the demon answer the same questions to make it even, but Dipper kept a small distance between them. Bill was giving him a strange vibe, and Dipper learned from experience to never doubt his gut. He isn't like his Uncle Ford, before the poor middle-aged went mental, where he couldn't and didn't trust anyone: Dipper was always good at reading people, just like Mabel, so he knows who's worthy of his trust.

After they were seated and got their orders, Bill leaned towards Dipper.

"You know, Pine Tree…you could have gone anywhere with that brain and scholarship of yours, but you decided to come here. Care to indulge?"

Dipper quickly swallowed his bite of his pancakes. "How did you know about my scholarship?"

"I hear things."

Dipper scrutinized Bill's expression, nitpicking every detail to try and figure out the other's motive…but his findings were as vague as the demon's answer. "I have my reasons, and you don't have to fucking know them."

Bill had to kept the smirk on his face; frowning would have Dipper distance himself from the demon and Bill's only started. "Alright then, why are you majoring in Demonology and Archaeology? I can't think of a profession that would require both of those majors."

"Why do you want to know all this stuff about me?"

"I told you already, Pine Tree; you interest me."

Dipper frowned. "What does that even mean?"

Bill sighed and he pushed his plate of scrambled eggs and bacon aside and folded his hands on the table. "Reading people is my specialty, if you will. I've met countless people and I could read them in the blink of an eye." _Literally_. Bill paused as he stared deep into Dipper's brown eyes.

"But you can't read me?" Dipper finished for Bill, resting his chin on his hand.

Bill frowned. "No, I can't. It's very…frustrating."

"So what happens when you finally figure me out? You're not going to talk to me anymore, right? How's that for being a huge dickwad."

"You don't even know me, Pine Tree, so you shouldn't assume what I will or won't do. Nothing is what it seems."

Dipper stared at Bill with narrowed eyes. He kept his expression guarded just to piss the blond and black-haired male further. Bill just snickered and returned to eating his breakfast.

"Since you complained about me questioning you-" The demon took a bite of his eggs - "Ask me something."

"Alright. Why are _you_ here?" Dipper smirked, thinking that he had the other man backed in the metaphorical corner.

"I got here, got bored, and decided to attend the university here," Bill answered in a casual monotone.

"What? Seriously? I call bullshit on that."

"Believe what you want, little tree. I gave you my answer. Speaking of answers, you didn't tell me what you're going to do with those majors of yours."

Dipper heaved a sigh and he absentmindedly played with his hat. "I wanna be an Adventure slash Archaeologist and travel the world, discover things, and solve huge mysteries. I've been wanting to do that since I was kid, and it kinda runs in the family…What about you Bill?"

The demon blinked at the loaded answer. "What about me?"

"What do you wanna do after you graduate? And what about your family….you do have a family, don't you?"

Bill grit his teeth as thoughts of his family surfaced. His father. Adam, faded to give humanity life. Bill's mother, Eve, was never the same: eons of her being overprotective of him and his twin/counterpart, Will grinded on his nerves…especially after Calypso's death. Then his blood began to boil as he remembered the Sixer incident and he stabbed his eggs before closing his eye to calm down.

"My family and I haven't spoken in a long time…" Bill took his time finishing his breakfast before continuing, "And I have plans after I graduate. Big plans, but they're not ready to be shared with yet."

"Oh…that…sucks. Your family, I mean."

"Don't pity me, Pine Tree. That'll change soon enough."

Dipper gave Bill a weird look as the demon gave a sinister snicker.

Bill payed the check and the pair took their time returning to the school. Bill was listening intently to Dipper's theories about the world's mysteries as the two fell into a strange, open relationship. Bill wouldn't exactly say that he gained Dipper's trust and companionship, but he would make do with the human's company. The demon twirled his cane as he hummed in agreement or in approval (when appropriate) when he suddenly felt a pulse of energy strike his senses. Bill gripped Dipper's forearm to stop the human mid-sentence.

"Bill?" Dipper called out as he analyzed the other's dark expression. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Bill shook his head and gave his Pine Tree his trademark grin. "It was nothing. Just a bad feeling, you know?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the sudden change and his concern felt like caterpillars crawling in his stomach and chest. "No…but as long as you're fine." He looked down at Bill's gloved hand gripping his arm mercilessly. The tattoo that marked said arm (constantly covered by his hoodie sleeves) started to give Dipper strange pulses of energy and a wave of…completeness washed over him.

He didn't like these feelings one bit.

"You can let go of my arm now," Dipper blustered.

Bill released the human's arm without a word and the two continued their trek in silence. Once they stepped foot on campus, Bill turned to Dipper and smirked.

"Well, I best be off to my dorm! See you tomorrow, Pine Tree?" Bill put his hand out to the brunet.

"Um…sure?" Dipper accepted the outstretched hand and gave a firm shake. "Meet me at the cafeteria after afternoon finals? I know a good restaurant that's close by."

"It's a date!"

Bill laughed at the flustered expression on Dipper's face and he strutted away, whistling "We'll Meet Again" as he twirled his cane. He went in the dorms' general direction to have his Pine Tree assume that the demon was indeed going where he said he was going, but once Bill was out of the human's sight he sprinted to the closest exit, the West Gate. He looked over his shoulder as he slowed to a walk, confirmed that he wasn't being followed or watched, and he sprinted again. He weaved around pedestrians as he followed the origin of the energy pulse to an old, practically abandoned park that wasn't too far from the diner.

Bill snarled and he removed his eyepatch to expose his fiercely glowing demonic eye as he prowled around the area. "What could another demon be doing here?" He wondered as he sniffed the air. His lips curled into a bloodthirsty grin. "Found you!" Bill snatched at the air with a clawed hand, and a fuchsia circle materialized in his hand. Its large eye glowed red as the shape's small arms and legs flailed.

"What is a low-class demon like you doing here without being summoned?" Bill snarled as his hand erupted in blue flames, engulfing the shape. "This realm is _mine_."

The circle screamed, trying to put the flames out in vain.

Bill threw the flaming circle onto the ground and he extinguished his flames. "Speak!"

"I-I-" The circles thoughts struck Bill and the demon squatted besides the creature.

"You thought you can lay claim here? To provide yourself with some human entertainment?" Bill's eyes took a fiery red hue as the glowed, his cat-like pupils turning into tiny vertical lines. "I've been stuck in this realm since the dawn of Empires. Everything here is _mine_ , and I think you and the others know how I get when someone touches what's rightfully mine."

He stabbed the circle with his claws and he laughed as the circle gave its final scream. The circle form shattered like glass and the pieces turned into stardust, and flew into Bill's arm so that the banished demon could absorb the soul's very existence.

Bill stood up straight and put his eyepatch back on with a contented hum. "Now that I have that interruption taken care of, and I can get back to my thoughts about Pine Tree." _How did Pine Tree come across my Soul-Bond spell?_

Bill gave an amused cackle and walked back to campus, whistling once more.


	3. Chapter 3 We'll Speak Again

Dipper sat on bed trying to review the notes for his next, and last, final tomorrow. He heaved a long sigh and tossed his notebook aside once the words started to jumble up together into nonsense. He rubbed his eyes and checked the time on his alarm clock on his nightstand. "Only 10:30?" He yawned and he grabbed his phone. _Maybe Grunkle Stan is still up._ The brunet pressed speed dial and waited.

"Dipper? What's the matter?" Grunkle Stan's hoarse voice inquired.

"Nothing bad, Grunkle Stan. I just wanna let you know that I'm gonna be late for my shift tomorrow," Dipper responded.

"Kid, you better have a good reason for not working at the Shack tomorrow."

"Weeellll...I'm taking a guy out to lunch tomorrow.."

"Hold up! You're going on a date?"

"It's not a date! He took me out for breakfast and I'm just returning the favor!"

"Alright Dipper. Whatever floats your boat." Dipper could _hear_ the smirk on his grunkle's face. "Ford and I better meet the suitor! What's his name?"

Dipper groaned. "His name is Bill."

"On second thought, Ford might not be….up to par….meeting him."

 _Grunkle Ford hasn't been up to par for years._ The middle-aged man could take care of himself...when it came to eating and stuff, but ever since "the Accident," Ford's mental health went downhill fast. He would have fits where he would mutter, and sometimes violently scream, nonsense about a demon named Bill that betrayed and ruined him. "Speaking of Grunkle Ford….how's he doing today?"

"He's probably asleep in his lab, or what's left of it after I finally got rid of that weird machine thing. Ford had a fit a while ago, but I knocked him out once he started to get violent."

"Stan you know you can't solve everything with a punch! You're going to give him a concussion or brain damage, or something!"

Stan sighed on the other end, "Kid, Ford's brain has been damaged for a little over twelve years now, and you and Mabel saw when you visited for the summer when you were both 12. Ten years of you and Mabel helping isn't going to make him better, Dipper."

"You're talking about Ford like he's got a mental sickness…." Dipper took off his hoodie and stared down at his tattooed forearm with a somber expression.. "He's not sick...just...traumatized, Grunkle Stan. If all those creatures he told Mabel and I about weren't real, then we could agree that he's lost it."

"Dipper…" Stan grumbled and he sighed. "Be safe kid, alright? If the guy tries anything, you know some spells to whoop his ass."

Dipper chuckled. "I'll be fine, Grunkle Stan. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Dipper hung up and he examined the gold, exotic-looking tattoo. The tattoo was a circle adorned with strange symbols with a one-eyed triangle in the shape's center. Above and below the circle were bands that made his wrist and elbow look like it had bracelets on with symbols within them, and every empty space available was filled with the same strange symbols. The twenty-two year old could have gone to a professional in ancient languages to decipher what the symbols meant, but something in him didn't want anyone else to see the tattoo. _Except Bill_ , Dipper corrected and then he spazzed. "Why did I just make Bill the exception? I just met the dude!" Dipper scolded himself out loud. He scowled and he snatched his notebook and flipped through the pages furiously. _There's something off about that Bill...I'm going to find out what._

Meanwhile, Bill was pacing his dorm, muttering, and deep in thought. "Those tomes should have been destroyed...I made sure of it….then how…? I couldn't have missed one….no, I didn't. Maybe an ancestor passed it down? No...I killed all of those cult members. Then how the hell did Pine Tree find that spell?" Bill snarled and he tugged at his hair. "And since when did I have a Soul-Bind spell? I'm one of the First Demons! I'm too powerful for a mere _meatsack_!"

"Having trouble there, brother?" A voice that is slightly lower than Bill's, but monotonous asked.

Bill turned and swiped at the source of the voice only to have his hand stopped by a silver cane covered in gold flames. He stared into the silvery-blue eye of a floating, pale man who looked identical to Bill, only everything was parallel. "Will," Bill hissed.

Will's right eye blinked slowly as the eye patch over his left eye was consumed by the gold flames, exposing the marked eye. "Hello brother. I see that you've accustomed well to your human form."

Bill bared his fangs as his blue flames erupted and burned his eyepatch off to expose his marked right eye. "And I see you've decided to appear in yours _brother_."

Will whacked Bill's clawed hand away and ran a hand through his black bangs and blue hair. He sighed and he floated above Bill. "You've always been the temperamental one. I didn't come here to have a spat with you, Bill. I came to assist my counterpart through his troubled time."

Bill glared at his older twin. "Assist? You banish me and you came to help me?"

Will snarled, his eyes glowing black with flecks of silver. "It was for good cause!" He got into Bill's face. "You shamed Mother and me. You tarnished Calypso's memory-"

Bill's eyes began to glow a volcanic red with gold flecks. "Don't you dare say her name!"

"It's true, Bill. You made the Mindscape unstable, you destroyed our home, and we couldn't repair it if you were there! Mother and I cast you out to clean up your mess!" Will's eyes returned to their silvery blue hue and he returned to floating above his brother. "The Mindscape will never be the same, but we fixed it, and now all of that effort will be wasted."

"Why should I care that the Mindscape is going to shit? It's not my home anymore."

"You should care because now demons are migrating into other realms...and they want yours."

Bill scoffed. "They can try to take what's mine."

Will stood in front of Bill and leaned on his cane. "You may have destroyed that demon earlier, but you can't take on every intruder on your own. This realm has depleted your magic and energy for eons, Bill, and I know that you can't assume your true form anymore. When was the last time you have been in that form? A little over a decade? Even then you were flickering between your current form and that form. You're weak, brother."

"What's your point?" Bill snapped.

"That human boy you just took an interest in….his name is Dipper, correct?"

Bill pounced on the pale demon, pinning Will's wrist to the floor and getting in the bluenet's face. "Stay away from _my_ Pine Tree!"

Will smirked and chuckled. "I see the spell is already taking effect. I have to say, I had my doubts about you two ever encountering each other, but I'm glad that I planted that spell in his mind."

" _You_ gave him the spell? Do you have _any idea_ what you did _?_ "

"I gave you a new power source. And you've been quite lonely, so I thought I would do a favor and give you an eternal companion."

"No, you gave me a _mortal_ companion, you blundering idiot! You've doomed us both when Pine Tree dies!"

Will mimicked Bill's trademark grin. "Not if you pay me back!"

"What could you possibly want Will?"

"I know your plans, Bill. I had to carry your responsibilities in the Mindscape, I've read your thoughts, so don't deny it!" Will cackled. "Give up those plans and help Mother and I, and I'll convince Mother to let you return to the Mindscape when your human dies."

Bill frowned and he got off his brother. "You and Mother will betray me again. No deal."

Will's expression returned to neutral. "You'll change your mind, Bill." The pale demon snapped his fingers and a rift appeared before the pair. "I'll speak with you later, brother." Will stepped into the rift and vanished with a pop.

Bill grabbed his nightstand and threw it across the room and laughed as he watch it splinter. He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands as he cackled; when he finally calmed down, Bill lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why did Will choose Pine Tree?"


End file.
